I Just Can't Remember
by Cagalli-01
Summary: A True story about a girl and her past. But as she tries to remember who her long lost friend is, the name can never be remembered.


A/N: This is a story that I had to write. No one, not even myself, knew that I was going to write this. But here I go.

* * *

I Just Can't Remember

One shot

This is my story. A true one at that. So it begins when I was, I don't know, maybe three or four. It's kinda hard to remember things when your that young. But ya, I was like best friends with my neighbor. We had fun when we were young. But I can't remember his name anymore. I knew it for so long that I just forgot. How is that even possible. But, yes I can remember some times with him. Running around in circles in my back yard or his at times. The things we did shouldn't even be mentioned, it's just not right for some 3 or 4 year old kids. The only ones who would know what really happened would be our parents and ourselves.

Maybe a year later he moved just to a little town not far away. Still close enough that I could see him at school, or go to his birthday parties. Oh, I remember those, they were always so fun. But then again for me, it could have been kinda awkward because I was a shy child even though I still am at times. Quiet as a mouse. Hehe. Well, he never lived there for long, I didn't know where he went for the longest time Eventually I found out that he moved to a big city. But you know what was really weird was when every time I passed his house after he moved I would watch it pass by until I couldn't see it anymore.

As I grew up more, more of my friends moved and so did I. The only reason I moved was because of my parents. They would always fight. To stop them I would stand up on one of the kitchen chairs and scream my lungs out. I still have that same scream to this day. I also say things when my father was drunk or when his friends were over. I don't really want to repeat them. But that all started when I was 6. I went to a new school and everything when I first moved. I stayed at that school for 7 years and 2 months. But I kept on moving.

Well, at school, during recess, I didn't really have many friends. I would just usually find myself a swing with no one around me and start singing. Just singing songs that I made up about my friend that moved away from me. But I still remembered him at that time. Every day I sang for him to come back. I have no idea why know. I kept this a secret, until now. It's kinda pathetic really. I did this for years, then eventually it just kinda died away. But now I try and think about his name and sing it once more. Just for old times sake or just for my feelings. I have no idea why, but that's just what I want to do.

I had my problems during the years. We moved like 3 times then I got sexually abused. Had to go though that hole court thing and live with my dad for six months. He got better as time passed, he wasn't abusive anymore. But when I went to live with my mom again she was still seeing the guy who hurt me. Once the these people found out again, they took me in the night around nine o'clock when I was trying to sleep and took me to a foster home. I also lived there for six months. But when I went back home that man wasn't there anymore. The hole thing ended by that time I was 10. It started when I was 8. So that was a good two years.

My life was pretty content by that time. It kinda sucked though. So when sixth grade came around I was in French Immersion. I wasn't really good at it but I passed that year. I met a good friend that transferred into the school to. He spoke french, or so I should say he was French. But another thing that happened that year was that my wish from my songs came true after so many years. My long lost friend came back to my little town. I found out that he came back from a friend that I didn't hang out with at school. But he was there. The first time I saw him in years was him standing by the little kids pen alone. I think it was during spring, close to the end of the year. But yes, that was the first time I seen him since he left in kindergarten. I knew it was him the moment I saw him. But by that time I had changed. I didn't know how to think, even with my on/off friend standing right beside me. So we just continued our walk on the walking path that was just made by the school.

But by the next year he was hanging out with us. My little non-popular group. But the popularity didn't matter to use. All we really cared about was having fun with our recess. We played awesome games and while we were at it got in trouble for some of those games. I, mostly, was in detention during the winter. I was just kinda stupid that year. But it all ended good. But as the year ended as a close, I moved to a different town after school was out. By the start of grade eight, I was in a different school and had to make new friends al over again.

I still kept in contact with my friends from the town I moved from. I visited them almost every weekend. Made plans with them and everything. But now I can't remember the name of the one person that was the most important to me. Maybe if we had just stayed friends throughout the years, or something else. Some time I could have been a bitch. Or other possible things it would have kept us close. But not now, now I can't even remember his name. Even if I tried. I just can't remember.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it. As it said in the start this is a true story. So please read and review. Oh also, My story called Little Sister will be updated once I get two more reviews for it. It's a pretty good story. Later. 


End file.
